ANOTHER Christmas to Remember
by GingersKitty08
Summary: sequel to A Christmas to Remember
1. Chapter 1

~Lily's POV~

Almost a year has passed since I married Charlie. And we're absolutely and completely happy together.

I live with him in Romania, where he still works with the dragons. I've even gotten to help out a bit.

We go to visit the rest of the Weasley clan every once in awhile, like Ginny's birthday, and Molly and Arthur's wedding anniversary.

The best part of all is, I'm pregnant.

Charlie was overjoyed when I told him, and we told the rest of the family, as we're no longer allowed to keep ANYTHING from them.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Charlie!" I yelled out the front door, "Dinner is ready."

Charlie came, bringing our puppy, Susan (who isn't quite a puppy anymore) with him.

"What are we having tonight, dear." he said, grabbing me from behind.

"Guests." I said.

"SURPRISE!" they all jumped into the kitchen from the living room.

Our "guests" included the entire Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry.

Even Susan, who had seen them all just a few minutes ago, was surprised by them appearing in the room like that.

Fred wolf-whistled, and Charlie realised he was still holding me from behind in a rather... "sketchy", if you will, way.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, how much longer until B-day?" Ginny said.

B-day is "Baby day". She's decided that the whole family has to be there when it happens.

"Sometime around Christmas." I said.

"Hey, George, guess what we're getting for Christmas!" Fred said.

"What's that, Fred?" George replied.

"A NEW PRANK-TESTER!" Fred yelled.

I glared at them both.

"You are NOT going to use my child as a prank-tester." I said, sternly.

"Wow..." Fred whispered, "She's starting to sound like mum!"

"Thank you, Fred." I said, "I take that as a compliment."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

As Christmas drew closer, my stomach got HUGER!

Charlie joked once that I was giving birth to a dragon. All joking stopped when I began to act like the mother dragons.

We went to visit the Burrow a few days before Christmas.

"Now, are you having a baby, or a dragon?" Fred asked.

Charlie stepped in, "All joking aside, we think it may be twins."

"She does look about as big as I was when I was having Fred and George." Molly said.

Arthur agreed, which got him smacked with a rather large spoon.

"Get ready for dinner." Molly said, and we all did just that.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Day came, and just as Molly announced that it was time to open presents, I went into labor.

Fred and George joked about the prank-tester again, and recieved a nice WHACK over the head with a book-shaped present from Hermione.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Charlie's POV~

We got Lily to St. Mungo's just in time. Luckily, they don't close the emergency room on Christmas.

I waited for what seemed like forever for the doctor to let me in.

Bill was trying to comfort me, although he had only just decided to get married.

My dad wasn't much more help.

"I'm just going to go get something to eat." I said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The doctor finally let me in.

Lily was laying there, holding two, tiny bundles, one pink, and one blue.

"Twins." she said, "A boy and a girl."

"And we have no idea what to name them." I said.

"I think Charles is a nice name." she said, smiling at me.

"Perfect." I said, "And how about Lola?"

"Wonderful." she replied, "Middle names?"

"Micheal and Belle." I replied.

"Charles Micheal, and Lola Belle." she said, thinking about it. "I love it."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

~Lily's POV~

After a long day, I had twins. Lola and Charles.

"Can I hold her?" Fred asked.

"Can I hold little Charlie?" George laughed.

"Sure." I said. "Either of you hurt them, and you'll be getting attacked."

I fell asleep watching Charlie dance around with Lola, and Molly holding Charles, commenting on how much he looked like Charlie as a baby.

I awoke to my darling husband singing to our beautiful twins.

"Did everyone leave?" I asked.

"They went home to get the presents." Charlie said, "Ginny got exactly what she wanted."

"What was that again?" I asked.

"All of us together when the baby was born."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

As it turns out, everyone had decided to give us baby clothes and baby things.

Good thing Charlie has such a big family. We would've been able to clothe SIX sets of twins with all the baby clothes we got.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Another surprise awaited us at the Burrow, later that night.

Dumbledore was just inside the kitchen, waiting with a woman, for us to arrive.

"I heard about your exciting trip." he said to me, "May I see them?"

"Of course." I said.

Charlie handed Charles to Dumbledore, "This is Charles. The other is Lola."

"Ah, I almost forgot. Lily, I have someone to introduce to you." he motioned towards the woman and the three of us walked into the living room.

"Lily, this is your mother." Dumbledore said, "Lola, as it were."

"So, I ended up naming my daughter after my own mother?" I asked.

"It would seem so." she said. "Lillith. It's been so long."

"Why did you leave." I said, "I was just a baby when you left me with Sirius."

"I had to." she said, "I was only a bit younger than you, but my parents did not approve of your father."

"So, you left me with him?" I asked.

"My mother was insistant." she said, "Leave that THING with the man it belongs to."

"So, you didn't leave because you didn't want me?" I asked.

"Never." she said, "I would NEVER do that."

We hugged, and Dumbledore smiled at the happy reunion.


End file.
